While a wide variety of devices that provide wireless radio services such as WiFi are available, the use of such devices typically requires a dedicated source of electric power. The dedicated source of electric power may be provided either by direct current (“D/C”) (such as battery power, power over Ethernet (“PoE”), etc.) or by alternating current (“A/C”), generally provided by a direct or corded connection with a wall outlet.
Each of these solutions presents limitations. Using D/C for power generally requires either replacement or recharging of batteries or additional hardware to provide PoE, while the use of A/C for power severely limits the location of wireless radios due to safety and aesthetic concerns.
Further, in a typical A/C power case, a wireless radio (such as an access point) will need to be located near a wall outlet; otherwise, extension cords will be necessary. Wall outlets are typically each located a few inches above a floor in a fixed location. As a result, when a wireless radio is located near such an outlet, the propagation pattern of the wireless radio signal is constrained and the wireless radio signal does not propagate well throughout a room of a residential building or a commercial building. Thus, users attempting to receive the radio signals on their devices, such as computers, tablets, radios, cell phones, and/or the like, may experience intermittent and inconsistent transmission of wireless radio signals to their devices, and may experience breaks in receiving wireless radio service.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for powering wireless radios (such as in an access point or the like).